All-New Arthur
All-New Arthur is to be an upcoming CGI animated show with the exact same designs from Arthur's Missing Pal, starring the voice talents from Tara Charendoff, Grey DeLisle-Griffin, Lara Cody, Frank Welker, Jennifer Hale, Rob Paulsen, Richard Horvitz, Jodie Resther, Melissa Altro, Nancy Cartwright, Pamela Hayden, Mark Camcho, Jane Woods, Robyn Thaler Hickey, Tress MacNeille, Arthur Holden, Katie Leigh, Candi Milo, Colleen Villard, Maggie Roswell, Bronwen Mantel, Glenn Close and Melanie Chartoff. It's to air on Nick Jr. on June 7, 2019. Voice Cast Members * Tara Charendoff as Arthur Read (in the style of Ben Tennyson from Ben 10) and Fern Walters (in the style of Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Grey DeLisle Griffin as D.W. Read (in the style of Kimiko from Xiaolin Showdown) * Lara Cody as Kate Read (voice) * Frank Welker as Pal (puppy dog sound effects) and Nemo (kitty cat sound effects) * Jennifer Hale as Jane Read (in the style of Billy's mother, Gladys from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Rob Paulsen as David Read (in the style of Elmyra's father, Mac Duff from Tiny Toon Adventures) and Binky Barnes (in the style of Carl Wheezer from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Richard Horvitz as Buster Baxter (in the style of Daggett from The Angry Beavers) * Jodie Resther as Francine Frensky (voice) * Melissa Altro as Muffy Crosswire (voice) * Nancy Cartwright as Tommy Tibble (voice) * Pamela Hayden as Timmy Tibble (voice) * Mark Camcho as Oliver Frensky (voice) * Jane Woods as Laverne Frensky (voice) * Robyn Thaler Hickey as Katherine Frensky (voice) * Tress MacNeille as Bubby Frensky (voice, in flashback memories, replacing the late Joan Rivers respectively) * Arthur Holden as Nigel Ratburn (voice) * Katie Leigh as George Lundgreen (voice) * Jessica Kardos as Sue Ellen Armstrong (voice) * Debi Derryberry as Alan "The Brain" Powers (voice, in the style of Jimmy Neutron from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Candi Milo as Grandma Thora and Prunella Deegan (voices) * Colleen Villard as Carl Gould (voice) * Maggie Roswell as Mona Tingly (voice) * Bronwen Mantel as Leah MacGrady (voice) * Glenn Close as Bernice Tibble (voice) * Melanie Chartoff as Mildred Pariso (voice) * Ellen David as Bitzi Baxter (voice) Season 1 episodes * Episode 101: Arthur Keeps His Promise/''Buster Verses the Daredevils (June 7, 2019)'' * Episode 102: D.W.'s Fear of Clowns/''When the Hunger Strikes (June 8, 2019)'' * Episode 103: Francine's Almost Boring Life/''Bitzi Knows What Buster Did 2 Evenings Ago'''' (July 5, 2019)'' * Episode 104: Arthur Gets His Tonsils Removed/''Mei Linn's Visit'''' (July 6, 2019)'' *Episode 105: ''So Long, Bubby''/''Sue Ellen's Dance Craze'''' (August 2, 2019)'' *Episode 106: Who Stole Those Cookies?/''The Museum of Wax (August 3, 2019) '' *Episode 107: D.W. Keeps Her Promise/Fern Helps Out (September 6, 2019) *Episode 108: ''New Young Kids in Town''/''Detention Situation'' (September 7, 2019) *Episode 109: ''Muffy's Spooky Mansion Party''/''Arthur and the Spooky Comedy Story Ideas'' (October 4, 2019) *Episode 110: ''An Earthworm's Point of View''/''Carl and the Skateboarding Competition'' (October 5, 2019) *Episode 111: Binky's Smelly Socks/Fern the Swimming Instructor ''(November 1, 2019) *Episode 112 (Thanksgiving holiday special): [[Thanksgiving Read|''Thanksgiving Read]] (November 2, 2019) *Episode 113: (Winter holiday special): ''Christmas Time with the Reads'' (December 6, 2019) Gallery 3D Animated Arthur.png|Arthur Read (voiced by Tara Charendoff, in the style of Ben Tennyson from Ben 10) 3D Animated D.W..png|D.W. Read (voiced by Grey DeLisle Griffin, in the style of Kimiko Tomoko from Xiaolin Showdown) 3D Animated Kate.png|Kate Read (voiced by Lara Cody respectively) 3D Animated Pal.png|Pal (barking and whimpering affects by Frank Welker respectively) 3D Animated Jane.png|Jane Read (voiced by Jennifer Hale, in the style of Billy's mother, Gladys from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) 3D Animated David.png|David Read (voiced by Rob Paulsen, in the style of Mac Duff from Tiny Toon Adventures) 3D Animated Binky.png|Binky Barnes (also voiced by Rob Paulsen, in the style of Carl Wheezer from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) 3D Animated Buster.png|Buster Baxter (voiced by Richard Horvitz, in the style of Daggett from The Angry Beavers) 3D Animated Francine.png|Francine Frensky (voiced by Jodie Resther respectively) 3D Animated Muffy.png|Muffy Crosswire (voiced by Melissa Altro respectively) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Reboots Category:Revivals Category:Nick Jr. Shows and Seasons